


March 22, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Our afternoon,'' Amos said to Supergirl as they smiled.





	March 22, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''Our afternoon,'' Amos said to Supergirl as they smiled and recalled defeating many Metropolis villains minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
